


"Obviously You Are Not Skilled In The Art Of Doing Things You Aren't Supposed To."

by elderfisherprice



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Cute, M/M, Not smut but implied, Secret Relationship, fricking short, it's almost one am and I'm writing fanfiction I'm so glad I'm homeschooled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderfisherprice/pseuds/elderfisherprice
Summary: Sentence Prompt #11- ""Obviously you are not skilled in The Art Of Doing Things You Aren't Supposed To."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this when I was done deal with my grammar/punctuation/spelling mistakes

Elder Connor McKinley was reading through his copy of The Book of Arnold when a knock on his office door tore his attention away from it.

“Come in.” He said, his bubbly tone laced with concentration. Seeing the familiar brunnette walk in made Connor sit up more in his seat to make himself look a little taller and more professional. “Elder Price, what can I do for you?”

Kevin rolled his eyes and walked over to Connor, straddling the boy’s lap and pressing a kiss to his lips. “I’ve been waiting all day, the other elders finally left.”

Connor hummed and kissed back, resting his hands on Kevin’s waist. “It’s worth the wait, yeah?” 

Kevin smirked, ducking his head down to kiss Connor’s neck teasingly. “Not quite...but, you could make it worth the wait.”

Connor shivered, but pulled his head away to look the brunette in the eye. “Are you crazy, Kev? It’s the middle of the day. We could get caught.” Connor squeaked out worriedly, looking out of a window to make sure nobody passing by had seen them. 

Kevin sighed and walked over to the window, shutting the blinds and returning to his spot in Connor’s lap. “Well, obviously you are not skilled in The Art Of Doing Things You Aren’t Supposed To.”

“Of course I’m not. I’m a mormon. I don’t do things I’m not supposed to.”

“Expect hug boys, kiss boys, suck boys’ di-”

“KEVIN!” Connor yelled, playfully smacking Kevin’s arm with a laugh. Kevin laughed too, leaning in to give Connor another soft kiss. 

“Come on, nobody will find us. I’ll even lock the door if that will make you feel better.” Kevin said, sticking his bottom lip out and looking at Connor with his classic “puppy-eyed look”.

After a few moments of Connor’s protests and declines, the redhead eventually gave in, kissing Kevin quickly.

“Fine, but you’re still coming back in here tonight when everyone goes to sleep.” Connor said, more of a demand than a request. Kevin made no attempt to say no as he began to undo Connor’s tie.

After that, Connor had absolutely no problem with Kevin teaching him how to excel in The Art of Doing Things You Aren’t Supposed To.


End file.
